Learning On A Wing And A Prayer
by sherotterlocked
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to wake up in a world full of your favourite fictional characters? Well now imagine they have wings. Based on my creepy recurring dream that haunts me each night comes Learning On A Wing And A Prayer. Featuring, superwholock, tfios, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Divergent and Harry Potter. Also featuring two of my amazing irl friends


**Firstly before you read this fic I need you to know that IT WAS BASED ON A RECURRING DREAM that I am really enjoying- so if anything is not accurate I am litterly writing what I am thinking! Also, I have included two of my IRL friends and have asked their permission to use their names. Links to their tumblr pages are at the bottom- follow them they are amazing! The cover photo isn't mine and I also have permission to use it. Also, it is written from my own point of view as it is based on a dream! Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy, please review and I own none of the characters! Thank you!**

* * *

The room was dimly lit with candles when I walked in. It was quite a big room, with lots of space and high ceilings that curved upwards. Beams hung down from the roof and surrounded the area in a neat fashion, each deeply carved with runes. Above me were hundreds of miniature animals, each with a pair of tiny white wings. They ranged from hedgehogs to mice and seemed to glow in the dim light.

In the centre of the room there was a well lit square, with a occupied podium in front of it (also well lit). Inside this square were rows and rows of people, people that I thought didn't exist, people who occupied my imagination every single moment of my life. And, to my complete surprise, positioned in the middle of the front row was my best friend, Izzy.

To begin with I couldn't work out what was wrong, even though it was staring at me in the face. My hands brushed against my wings like they always do when I am thinking...

Wait...

Wings? Every one in this room had wings; the people with the largest at the front. Every one of my favourite fictional characters were standing in neat rows, all spreading their beautiful wings out to show them off. I turned around to see mine, shiny black and white things that looked like the wings Cinna made Katniss in one of my favourite books, the Hunger Games. Each feather was soft and light to feel and I remember wondering to myself if I could fly.

I looked to the front, where Izzy was standing next to Dean Winchester ( she would be pleased with that, I thought ) and John Watson. Dean's wings were almost black, but Brown when light shined on them. The tips of his wings seemed to be burnt and black. Like the others in the front row, his wings were huge, about 16 feet. In fact, they were the same length as Izzys, which were emerald green and also tipped in black. Her wings were beautiful and elegant each feather expertly placed with care. They started in between her shoulder blades, where her long brown curly hair stopped.

John Watson, in comparison, didn't look very elegant. His wings were the only properly white ones in the room. but also the only ones that weren't spread out to their full glory. They were folded up and touched the floor, a fact that Sherlock Holmes (next to him) seemed to be both pleased and worried about. Sherlock kept turning his back to John and flexing his wings, as if he was showing John how to do it, but John just looked down looking in pain. Sherlock's wings were beautiful, a full 18 feet long and jet black, maybe even a bit purple. They were elegant and graceful and seemed to overpower everything in the room.

I blinked suddenly and found myself in the front row, next to Sherlock. He frowned at me and then looked at my wings ( which were the same length as Dean and Izzys) then nodded.

"So you're hear then?" He said, as if I had been late.

"Shut up, Sherlock, and hello by the way, what's your name?" Said John next to him, leaning in front of Sherlock.

"Alexandra." I said, looking at Izzy, who smiled and pointed at Dean, who was spinning slowly in a circle. She mouthed the words 'Dizzy' at me and chuckled. Dizzy was her ship name for Dean and herself.

Well, she was happy.

John smiled and then went back to concentrating on his wings. Sherlock looked at me and bent down, his wings slightly folding so he could reach my ear.

"Psychosomatic Wing." He said, as if that explained everything, which it sort of did.

I turned around to see who was behind me. In the second row from right to left were: Katniss Everdeen, Sam Winchester, The Doctor, Tris Prior and Hazel Grace.

Katniss looked at me and nodded, her wings were deep red like blood and black in the middle and on the tips. She looked beautiful in her black dress. I noticed a bow was strapped to her shoulder. Next to her, Sam was looking at his brother, who was still spinning, with a confused look on his face. His wings were brown, with white speckled on them. They were half folded at the moment, but, like everyone on that row, they were about 14 feet long.

The Doctor (number 10) tapped on Sam's shoulder, the movement surprising Sam and making his wings spread out too fast, whacking Katniss in the face. Katniss didn't look to happy but ignored it, now looking at Dean too. The Doctor muffled a laugh and started to talk to Sam, giving me a nice view of his wings. They were midnight blue with yellow spots towards the middle, so it either looked like a night sky or the tardis.

Tris was looking around like me, her wings were navy and elegant, tipped with black. They looked uniform and smart until I noticed the strange patterns on them, like tattoos.

My eyes then turned to Hazel, who was directly behind me. She smiled softly and fiddled with her nose nubs. Her wings looked delicate, light pink like dawn. They looked charred and burnt but beautiful. Like an angel.

"Hi..." She waved. "Bet you werent expecting to see me." She smiled and then turned her back to the third row down, where Augustus smiled at her. "Or him..." She said again.

I looked to the third row, where Augustus Walters, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stood. Augustus waved and winked, his dark and light brown wings reminded me of chocolate. He was wearing a navy hoodie and jeans, the only casually dressed person in the room. Everyone else was wearing a suit or a dress, excluding Harry and Ginny, who were in their uniform.

In this row all the wings were relatively small, maybe 10 feet long at the longest. Percy s were the longest on this row, his were sea green and matched his eyes. I smiled at him and he waved back, then pointed and Dean and Izzy, who were now both spinning in circles next to each other.

Annabeth grinned at him, her beautiful golden wings shone in the dim light, reflecting and making them look grey and pink. Next to her, Harry Potter looked small in his uniform. His wings were black, with red tips and a red middle. They matched his uniform, I thought. Ginny looked uncomfortable next to him, standing awkwardly with her wings tucked in. Hers were like Harry's , except the red was more brown. Harry kept turning to her and saying something, but Ginny just tried to look small. She was nervous, I thought, but for what?

On the fourth row I saw Caleb Prior, Molly Hooper, Amy Pond, Rory Pond and Rue. They were far away from me but I could see that these were the people with the smallest wings. Were we in wing order or something ? Caleb had navy wings with white highlights, maybe six feet long. They were still massive, but compared to Sherlock only tiny. Molly next to him looked nervous (like Ginny) but also beautiful. Her wings were light pink like Hazels but not charred or burnt. They were perfect and neat, like her.

The Ponds looked good, too. Amy had bright blue wings, going a softer blue towards the edges. She was nervously clutching Rorys hand and looking dead ahead of her, past the front row and up. Rory also had blue wings, but some of the feathers were red and his blue was darker, almost navy.

Rue, the little girl from the Hunger Games who I loved and adored, was looking really small next to Rory. She had black wings, tipped with gold. She caught my eye and waved a little. I smiled and waved back, still wondering what we were all doing here, in perfect neat rows, all with wings.

I looked beyond the fourth row and saw two people I hadn't originally seen before. It was the only row with two people on, and they were both standing with their arms behind their backs and heads down. Like statues. Both, I noticed, were wearing long grey trench coats and heavy boots. One I expected to see, Greg Lestrade. If every other fictional character was here then it wasn't a surprise that he was. His wings I could only describe as like an eagle. Brown, black and white stripes with flecks of gold. His wings were majestic and broke the wing order- being at least 16 feet long, like mine.

The other surprised me. It was another of my friends, Alice. Her wings were smaller than Lestrade s, but still about 10 feet long. They were rustic brown, a little like a bay horse. They were the only pair standing stock still and hadn't seen me yet.

Finally, I turned my eyes to the front, where a podium had been placed, circled by light. On top of the podium was a tall man, wearing a camel trench coat and a set of beautiful, slightly battered 18 feet long grey wings. I recognised him, of course, as Cas.

Everyone suddenly went silent as Alice and Greg Lestrade silently walked up to either side of the podium, never once looking up. I straightened my wings and looked up, hoping for an explanation of what was going on. I noticed everyone else was doing the same, smoothing their dresses, suits or uniform. I looked down at my dress, which was a pretty black thing that was tight till the waist then spread out to above my knees, splattered with white. Izzy stopped spinning long enough to look at her dress, which was long and black, flowing like her hair.

"Hello everyone." Said Cas from above. "Welcome to Angel school." He smiled and winked, his podium suddenly going black.

I looked around,thinking about what was happening and finding myself for the second time that day wondering if I could fly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fic! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Below are links to my friends tumblr pages:**

** - Alice**

** - Izzy**

**Thank you! I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
